Maximum
by wishihadwings
Summary: oneshot- Ella joins the flock, and Mr Chu sides with Brigid and Itex. FAXNESS!
1. swoon

Chapter 1

"STOP FIDGETING!" Angel and Nudge both yelled in unison. I wondered if this had anything to do with Angels uncanny telepathic abilities. I sighed impatiently as Nudge tugged the final strand of my hair into a fancy-shmancy up-do. Yeah, you heard right. Me, Maximum Ride, getting my hair done. Me, winner of the Bird Kid With the Worst Hair of The Year Award. I had let Nudge and Angel have at my unruly mop to see what they could make of it. And why was this? Three words: date with Fang.

Since I hated emotions, I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I was absolutely in love with Fang. He was most definatly the most amazing person in the world, the bane of my existance, the apple of my eye, . Every time we locked eyes, I thought that I would explode with happiness. Every time we touch, well... you get the picture. Fang had promised me that tonight we could be alone. Just the two of us. Me and him. Max and Fang.

Even though I had seen him less than an hour ago, I still gasped as Fang came into my room at my mom's house. I smiled as he took my hand and led me out the door.

"Bye guys!" I called to my flock as we walked out into the warm summer night.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sounding as stupid and awkward as I felt.

"You'll see," he smiled slyly. That normally would have made me twitchy, reminding me of being dumped in the back of trucks to be experimented on. Typical bird-kid on the run stuff. But I trusted Fang with my life.

We unfurled our wings and took off into the starry night. I am not kidding when I say starry either, there were like a bazillion of them, stretching out into the black night sky.

We flew to the edge of Phoenix, the very edge of the whole gol-dang city, to a forest.

" I've got something to show you" he whispered as we landed. He took me to a HE UGE tree in the middle of the forest, and I used my raptor vision to see a small shape carved on the tree. Oh wait.... could that be.... nah. Wait... yes! It was a heart, and just guess what was written in it. That's right- Fang+ Max. My heart did a little flutter and actually did skip a beat. When had I become such a romantic sap? When did Fang? I didn't know and didn't care.

I glanced up and Fang and saw that he was watching me carefully, like a raptor. No pun intended.

" I know it's kinda uh..." he started. But I cut him off.

"It's amazing I love it," I said softly, feeling like a great love doctor. Speaking of amazing doctors, Dr. Wonderful hadn't flirted with MY Fang since we had rescued my mom about a month ago, and he had dissed her. I mean actually, taken her aside and said:

" Look Bridgid, you're really smart, funny, and fun to be around. But please don't take that the wrong way. I think I love Max, and I really hope that she loves me back. I'd really...uh appreciate it if you'd err... back off a little ok?" Dr. Amazing had tearfully left the room. Although I had seen her talking to Mr. Chu, I pushed this thought to the back of my mind.

" Really, I love it," I assured him, seeing the forlorn look messing up his perfect, tan face. No. Bad Max. Stop thinking like that.

But Fang looked still looked very unFang-like; embarresment with a little emo depression thrown in for good measure. Since thinking isn't really my thing when it comes to this kind of thing, I didn't think- I just did. In three seconds flat, my mouth was pressed onto Fang's, and all of the thoughts in my jumbled mind just left. Except for one- I love Fang.

But then we heard something that caused us to pull apart.

"Max-HI-mum Ride!"


	2. meanwhile

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 MY REVIEWERS!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Srry this chapter is so short... MORE 2 COME SOON! I dont own m.r. (sadly)**

Chapter Two

Angel looked up as something crashed outside.

"That's weird..." she thought ," I can't hear anyone." Total started barking. She sent out her thoughts to Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, and they all stood up and started moving silently to the of Dr. Martinez's house. Another crash, and the rest of the flock looked at Angel (except Iggy) to see if she heard anything.

She shook her head in frustration and opened the door. Finally, the knew what the sound was ( again except for Iggy) as they stood there open-mouthed for a few seconds, and they also knew that it wasn't good either.

" What is it?" Iggy whispered

" M-geeks" Nudge replied. And the flock prepared to fight.


	3. attack

I DONT OWN THIS SADLY JP DOES

Chapter 3

The Ari bot. It was back. And it STILL couldn't say my name right. I mean, would it kill these people to spend a little, tiny bit of their endless funding to make it pronounce things right.

" Up and away," Fang asked. But I shook my head.

" What if they have the rest of the flock?" I said. The Ari bot came into view, followed by about 100 M-Geeks. And being gripped (tightly I might add) by about 20 M-Geeks each were Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. DAMMIT! How had they been captured? They should have fought them off.

"There's no way we can fight them all!" Fang gasped as about 100 more M-Geeks showed up for the party.

"Max-HI-mum Ride, there is no way you can win," the Ari bot snarled. If robots can even snarl.

"I can sure as hell try!" I yelled as Fang and I launched our feet toward his face. To my great surprise and pleasure, it actually snapped off.

" Well that was simple," Fang said matter-of-factly," We should free the others and go."

So, one by one, we started snapping the M-Geek's ankles and necks. You would really think that they would have fixed that design flaw by now. Angel, of course, knew what we were thinking, and tried to help us. But something was wrong. She wasn't moving, she was awake and aware of anything, but nothing was moving but her eyes and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I heard her in my mind:

" MAX, HELP!" But there was nothing that I could do. I was being encircled by AT LEAST fifty M-Geeks, and I couldn't fight them all off at once. Even worse, the I fell to the ground in pain as something sharp hit me. Hit my wing. Crap. No working wing=no fly. No fly=very bad. I looked up to see my flock, the same thing happening to them. This was turning out to be very, very bad. The last thing I could remember before I was shot again and blacked out was Fang falling down about fifty yards away.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was not in a cage. So far, so good. But if I wasn't in a cage, then there weren't many things that could hold us back. It was glass. Perfect.

By now, the rest of the flock was waking up and looking around, the same as I had. Angel came over to me, and I noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

" We couldn't fight Max, she sobbed, "they drugged us and captured us, and it's all my fault for not hearing them. I'm so sorry I ruined your night with Fang."

" Oh Angel honey, it;s not your fault at all. Nobody's mad, and none of us seem to be hurt. I promise we'll get out of this," I said, filling my voice with hope I didn't have. I hugged her and the rest of the flock came over.

" Someone's coming," whispered Iggy. We turned as one, and of course, the man standing outside the glass was one that I hoped has say, spontaneously combusted maybe, or fallen off a very, very high cliff. Mr. Chu. And next to hime was one of the three women I hoped something bad had happened to ( see above). Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Dr. Stupendous herself, Dr. Brigid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Depressingly, I don't own maximum ride... jimmy pat does. Thanks a WHOLE bunch to max ride fan 1 for saying I should be an author... because I did write this myself. Please please please please pleaseeeee review. Its really not that hard. Just hit the little green button at the bottom and start typing. :D Here goes:**

Chapter Four:

I KNEW IT!!!!! I had seen Brigid talking to Mr. Chu, and I had always known something was up with that chick (flock humor. Ha ha).

" What do you want?" I practically spit at her. She ignored me and looked directly at Fang.

" Fang, you did this to yourself. We could have been together. WE could have saved the world," She paused, I thought maybe for dramatic effect, " But, you chose her," she pointed to me," that worthless, pain in the ass freak."

"Excuse moi, but at least _I _didn't dye my hair red to impress a guy," I snorted.

" Brigid, you are self centered, and you need to move on. I. Am not. In love with you. You are freaking SEVEN YEARS older than me. That's kinda gross really. And you know what, you can go die in a FREAKING HOLE for all I care," We all stared at Fang. That was the longest, loudest thing Fang had ever said. And it was definitely my second favorite thing he had ever said ( the first being "I love you"...sigh).

Finally, Mr. Chu said something.

"If you three are done with your soap opera, there are things that I would like to say. The first of which, is saying good bye."

WHAA?

" Since you refuse to follow the simple task of stopping to associate yourself,with Coalition to Stop the Madness, we will simply do it for you. You will be terminated within the next 24 hours."

Not if I could help it. This was all to easy. Only a complete idiot would put six super strong bird-kids behind freaking glass? Especially when two of them usually have a couple bombs. I nodded at Gazzy. Gosh, we didn't even have to use any effort to get out of here. Mr. Chu should go take a couple of evil classes.

"Mr. Chu?" Gazzy said innocently, "I don't want to be terminated," he finished, sounding exactly like the Chuster. Mr. Chu and Dr. Stupid barely had time to think of a reply before there was a small boom, followed by HE UGE shatter as the glass broke, and then Brigid screamed. We had all known to duck, and now we got up, and ran for it.

" WAY TO GO GAZZY!" yelled Iggy as he followed us down the hallway and high-fived Gazzy at the same time. He never ceased to amaze me.

We came to the door, and just opened it. No guards, no alarms, no nothing. WAAAAY to easy. Something was definitely off. But right now I didn't care. Iggy kissed Nudge. Wow did NOT see that coming. But whatever. Gazzy hugged Angel. Fang kissed me. Why not throw some of us into that mess eh? I think I heard Angel giggle. We all pulled apart, and flew off, back to my moms house.

" Max?" Angel asked.

" Hmm?"

" Something's wrong."

**And I leave you with a cliff hanger. And no new chapters till I get at least one review. Is it really that hard? Ill give u Fangs # if you do. Well, maybe not, but I will love u a lot. Also, I need ideas 4 ch 5. SO SEND ME SOME PLEAS :D**


	5. Ella Joins the Flock

**Tadaaa!! I present you with chapter 5! With special thanks to:**

**Winged and Dangerous: I loved your Eraser idea so much that I used it in the fic. Also, I probably would have discontinued this if it wasn't for you brilliant little review, shining like a lone star. Ok, a little cheesy but you get the point.**

**Laurie: your constant nagging also helped continue the story. So thanks.**

**And of course, Maximum Ride belongs to the always amazing James Patterson**

**Enjoy ******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course something was wrong, something's always wrong. That's how our lives work.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wrong."

I sighed inwardly and barked, "Let's just fly home, get our stuff, and find somewhere to spend the night and figure this out". I spread my wings and leaped into the air, hearing the _swoosh_ as my flock followed. It took about 25 minutes to get home, 10 whole minutes to figure out where we were.

I landed with a little thump in front of my mom's house. That's when my day REALLY went downhill.

"What happened?" I heard Nudge wonder out loud. The tidy little garden was totaled, with all of the plants uprooted and the dirt strewn everywhere. This was not good. Suddenly, a low moan came from the house. Ella!

"Ella! Ella what happened!?" I ran in the house to find Ella looking a mess, curled up on the floor.

" They took her!" she cried, " they took Mom!"

"WHO!" I screamed," WHO took her!" I was ready to unleash my growing fury and kick some series butt.

"I don't know," she whispered, "It's crazy, but I thought they were werewolves, but with wings." Well crap. Flyboys or even good 'ol fashion Erasers.

"Were they like, roboty or more humanish?"

"Definatly more humanish," she replied. So that solves that mystery.

"Erasers," I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

" Those things that took Mom, they're called Erasers. But why would they take her?" I wondered. I thought we had killed Itex. They were coming back from the dead. Well crap.

I helped Ella up and we walked back outside to the rest of the flock. One look from me, and all of them suppressed any questions that they had.

"Itex is back, with a new version of Erasers." The flock had various reactions, mostly groaning and cussing.

"So now we have to deal with Itex and Mr. Chu?" Nudge asked," What if the Uber Director comes back! Then we'll have like, a million enemies and-"

I cut her off "We're gonna take out Itex first, then focus on other enemies. If we beat those idiots once, we can do it again." I held out my fist, and the flock stacked. Then a thought crossed my mind- what about Ella?

Angel must have passed this on, because Ella said, "I can come with you and help."

"No," I replied," Absolutely not. I don't want you to get hurt, and besides, you can't even-"

She held up a hand to stop me, and somehow, I listened. Then, my half sister unleashed the biggest shock that the entire flock received our entire short, miserable lives. She unfurled her huge red and black wings.

Everyone's mouth hung open, including Fang's, so you knew that this was huge. I was the first to recover.

"Since when did you have wings!" I meant it to come out demanding, but I managed to sound more like Minnie Mouse drowning.

"Since I was born," she said quietly, " I was at the same School as you guys, but Mom convinced them that I was dead so she could take me away. You guys are the only ones that know besides her. Not even Jeb or my dad know."

Well, holy bejeazzles. Just like that, we had another flock member.


End file.
